


“Anything for you.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Omovember [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Canon Queer Relationship, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Dildos, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Lingerie, Making Love, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Nonbinary Character, Omorashi, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, VictUuri, Wetting, drinking water, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: During sex, Yuuri comes up with a plan: denying Victor an orgasm until Victor has fulfilled a fantasy of his.[Prompt 5: Wetting in a sexy outfit]





	“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Yuuri is AFAB nonbinary and refers to his genitals with medical terms (such as vagina and clitoris). For the record, I am also AFAB nonbinary.

“Victor,” Yuuri pants, angling his hips and thrusting back into his husband, the end of the strap-on hitting his prostate with skill. Victor makes a yelping noise and Yuuri smiles, thrusting harder as his fingernails dig into Victor’s shoulders. “How are you doing?”

Victor chuckles, although the sound comes out strangled. “How do you th-think? I’m being fucked by you. I’m— aah!” he yelps as Yuuri hits his prostate again.

“Good,” Yuuri says, leaning down and trailing kisses up Victor’s spine until he reaches the back of his neck, and then nuzzles his nose against Victor’s sweaty hair. “Want me to go faster?”

Victor nods, shifting to prop himself up on his elbows rather than his hands. He nods again and presses his forehead against the bed sheets, his ass sticking further up in the air. “Please, Yuuri. I, I need to come.”

Ah, there it is. That beautiful pleading tone Victor slips into when this horny, his need to climax overriding any embarrassment his whining tone might cause. The pleading tone that drives Yuuri, a dom to the core, wild.

His clitoris throbs harder than ever, and when he adjusts his hips, the double-ended dildo shifts in the harness around his hips, pushing it deeper into Yuuri’s vagina. This extra stimulation makes him gasp, and he pushes into Victor as hard as he can.

“Yuuri, please, I…” Victor mumbles, and Yuuri moves his hand to trail past Victor’s hip to the front of his body, tickling his fingertips through Victor’s pubic hair and tracing them against his balls. Victor shivers, and the vibration seems to travel through them both. “That feels… please, faster, please…”

Yuuri smiles and suddenly wraps his hand around Victor’s dick, provoking a strangled cry from his husband. His erection throbs with heat, and Yuuri quickly runs his thumb over the leaking head before pulling his hand away.

With Victor even more aroused than before, he puts his hands on Victor’s hips and picks up his pace, thrusting harder into Victor as fast as he can, and Yuuri gasps, so close to coming he can feel arousal pulsing through his body, and Victor moans into the bed sheets, trembling and gasping for breath.

His breathing shuddering, the pleasure becomes too much, and Yuuri comes. He gasps, thrusting harder than ever, just riding the orgasm as he clings to Victor, lost in the moment. When it is over, Yuuri opens his eyes and gasps, trying to calm his heartbeat.

And as Victor continues to writhe beneath him, Yuuri gets an idea. Grinning, he slowly and carefully pulls out of Victor, and flops onto the bed beside him.

“Yuuri?” Victor says, turning his head.

But Yuuri doesn’t answer him. He just studies Victor, staring at his beautiful husband who looks even more beautiful in such a state, his face flushed and his skin shining with sweat, his ass with its stretched, lube-covered hole sticking up in the air, and his straining erection leaking pre-come, so horny he looks like the slightest touch could cause him to become undone. And as he stares at Victor, his clitoris starts throbbing again, and it’s at moments like this that Yuuri knows he is totally a dom, because seeing his husband so vulnerable and totally under his control is such a turn on.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” Victor mumbles.

“Just watching you,” Yuuri say, smiling. “You look so amazing right now, you have no idea.”

“Can… can you carry on?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “Not yet. I’ve got an idea.”

“An idea?” Victor says, frowning slightly. “Can I move?”

When Yuuri nods, Victor shifts to lie on his back, wincing the tiniest bit when the movement stimulates his dick. He must already be getting over stimulated, something else that turns Yuuri on.

Yuuri shuffles closer and kisses Victor softly, smiling when Victor moans into his mouth. “You need to come, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. Uh… does this idea of yours have something to do with… making me wait to come?”

“Bingo,” Yuuri says, kissing him again. “But… can we do something else first? And if you do that for me, you can come.”

Victor stares at him. “What would that be?”

“I’ve never told this before,” he whispers, leaning so close to Victor that his lips brush against Victor’s ear. “But… I want to see you to… put on sexy underwear, and then… piss yourself.”

When he pulls away, he sees Victor’s eyes are wide, and he chuckles.

“How does that sound?”

Victor continues to stare at him with wide, wide eyes, face redder than ever, and winces when Yuuri runs a hand over his abdomen. He has agreed to do quite a lot of kinky stuff with Yuuri over the years, but maybe cross dressing and omorashi might be a step too far. Of course, he doesn’t say it, but they both know Victor can just say the safe word and Yuuri will jerk him off in a totally vanilla way and they can cuddle. Yuuri may be the dom, but the sub is really the one in control.

Victor gives him a kiss. “Well, that… that sounds like a plan. Are you telling me you’ve already got women’s underwear here for me to wear?”

“Um, yes,” Yuuri says, smiling. “Is that a problem?”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just funny how far in advance you’ve planned this. But… do that. For you.”

Yuuri kisses him back. “Thank you. I’m going to get the stuff now, and you better not touch yourself, all right?”

“Okay.”

Heat throbbing between his legs, Yuuri gets off of the bed and heads to the closet. He slips off the strap-on and rummages through the closet, rubbing his thighs together to put more pressure on his clitoris. Once he has found the bag, Yuuri sits on the bed and stares at Victor, smiling.

He passes the bag to Victor, and Victor sticks his hand in. A smirk on his face, Victor pulls out a black, lacy bra and thong, and goes redder than ever.

“Kinky bastard,” he says, and Yuuri laughs.

“Yes?”

Victor laughs too and kisses him, fingering the lace on the lingerie. “Do you want to watch me put it on?”

“Of course I do,” Yuuri says.

He watches Victor get off of the bed, holding the underwear, and his clitoris throbs again, making Yuuri’s breathing shudder. Victor steps into the thong and slips it up his legs, and ends up laughing when his erection strains against the front of the thong, tenting the lacy fabric.

“Uh, Yuuri, can you help me put this on?” he asks, holding up the bra.

“Sure,” Yuuri says, knowing bras are almost impossible to put on without a lot of practise. “Turn around.”

Victor obeys, turning around and showing Yuuri his ass. His husband slips his arms through the shoulder straps, and Yuuri takes the two clasps and pulls them around Victor’s back, making sure to stroke his skin as much as possible. He fastens the clasp and kisses Victor’s back, wrapping his arms around him and giving Victor a quick hug.

When he pulls away, Yuuri steps around Victor and looks at him, eyes wide. Of course, the bra doesn’t fit Victor quite right given his flat chest, but the thong longs amazing with his dick pressed against it, and the lace looks so incredibly sexy against his flushed skin.

“How do I look?” Victor says, clearly embarrassed.

Yuuri gives him a soft kiss. “Incredibly sexy.”

“Right, so, about this other thing… I don’t quite need to go yet. Do I have to wait until I really need a piss before we do it?”

“Ideally, yes,” Yuuri says. As he speaks, he wraps his arms around Victor and murmurs into his shoulder, “It’s not just the pissing yourself bit I love, but seeing you desperate and begging me to let you go. So, yes, you need to wait.”

His hands slip down to Victor’s hips and Yuuri rocks his hips against him, causing Victor’s clothed erection to grind against him. Victor flinches, a moan shuddering through him.

“Okay, I’ll wait, Yuuri,” Victor whispers, his voice trembling ever so slightly. “Anything for you.”

“Brilliant,” Yuuri says. “But I’ve got a way to speed up the process.”

“How?”

“Drink for me,” he says, and he reaches for Victor’s hands, squeezing them. “Is there anything you’d prefer to drink?”

“Just water is fine,” Victor says, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

“Okay. I’ll be back in a minute.”

And Yuuri dashes out of the bedroom. He goes into the kitchen, glad he remembered to draw all of the curtains earlier, and rummages in the cabinets. Yuuri grabs a jug and a large glass, and fills the jug with water. And he rushes back to the bedroom, trying not to spill water everywhere, and sits down beside Victor.

“Sit back against the pillows, Victor,” he says, arousal pulsing through him at the thought of all this water filling Victor and making his bladder swell until Victor is desperate… “Don’t use your hands. I want to do it all for you.”

Victor stares at the jug, clearly apprehensive, but nods and shuffles up the bed. The movement causes the thong to rub against his erection, and he moans again. He props himself against the pillows like Yuuri told him, and smiles.

Yuuri sits right beside his husband, and pours the glass full of water. He holds it up to Victor’s lips, and, tilting it, Victor starts to drink.

“That’s it,” Yuuri says, tilting it further so Victor has to drink faster, gulping down the cold water.

Once the glass is empty, Yuuri kisses Victor’s wet lips and refills the glass.

“Are you doing okay?”

Victor nods. “I’m fine.”

And Yuuri holds the glass up to his mouth again. Victor drinks and drinks, gulping down the water that Yuuri pours into his mouth, and, with half of the jug’s water inside him, Yuuri can begin to see his stomach straining. When he finishes the next glass, Yuuri kisses Victor again and places a hand on his abdomen. He presses down, feeling the hardness of all the water inside Victor’s stomach, and Victor flinches.

“Ugh, I feel a bit sick now,” Victor says, before belching.

“Just take it slowly,” Yuuri says, but the thought of what Victor will act like when all of that water is in his bladder makes him wet, and he shivers with arousal. “It’s okay.”

Victor smiles. “I’m all right now.”

Yuuri strokes his husband’s sweaty hair, and pours him his next glass of water. “You’re doing so well for me.”

Victor makes a noise oddly like a hiccup, and kisses Yuuri. He carries on drinking, his throat convulsing as he swallows, and Yuuri continues to stroke his hair and kiss him and murmur about how well he is doing. Because he is doing well to drink so much water, especially as this is all for Yuuri’s sake.

At one point, Victor notices how Yuuri trembles with suppressed arousal, and glances at his spouse. “Yuuri, would you like me to help you with that?”

He smiles, refilling Victor’s glass with the last of the water, and kisses him. “You’re so amazing, Victor. I would love that. but…”

“Yes, I know,” Victor says. “I’m still not allowed to come.”

Yuuri nods, and as he holds the glass to Victor’s lips, Victor moves his hand and trails it down Yuuri’s bare torso. His fingers tickle down his chest (avoiding his top surgery scars), across his stomach and into his pubes, making Yuuri moan. And when his fingertip finders Yuuri’s clitoris, he gasps.

Victor chuckles, almost choking on his water, but continues to drink as he rubs circles around Yuuri’s clitoris. Yuuri closes his eyes, and as his husband’s finger moves to finger his vagina whilst his thumb continues to rub his clitoris, all Yuuri can do is groan. All too soon, he comes for the second time that night, and smiles at Victor.

“Thank you,” he whispers, kissing Victor.

And he lies down beside Victor and snuggles up to his husband, kissing his cheek this time.

“How’s your bladder feeling?”

“Getting there,” Victor says. He shifts slightly and winces. “I still need to come, Yuuri.”

He glances at Victor’s underwear, at his erection that still strains his underpants, and quickly palms him (making Victor moan under his breath). “I did notice.”

They lie there for quite a while, just cuddling on their bed as Victor’s bladder fills and Yuuri stares at his beautiful husband, and time seems to slip by. But it also only feels like a few seconds when Victor winces, making a different sound this time.

Yuuri looks up, and gently presses the skin over Victor’s bladder. As Victor winces again, Yuuri presses down, feeling his swollen bladder through the skin, and he smiles.

“How do you feel now?” he asks.

Victor smiles, although it looks more like a grimace. “Desperate.”

“Wonderful,” Yuuri says, jabbing him harder in the bladder this time.

Yelping, Victor clamps his thighs together. “Yuuri, don’t, please! I… a bit just came out. I think I might piss all over our bed if you do that again.”

Yuuri stares at Victor’s flushed cheeks, tense muscles and wide eyes, and wonders why seeing Victor so close to losing control is such a turn on. But he just smiles and kisses Victor softly, and whispers, “It’s okay, Victor. Do you think you can get up?”

“I… think so,” Victor says, muscles trembling with the effort of keeping his thighs pressed together. “But… slowly.”

“Of course.” After all, Yuuri is well aware how sudden movements with a full bladder can end badly. “Just hold on a bit longer for me.”

He gets off of their bed and holds out his hands to Victor, who still looks sexy as fuck in the lingerie. Victor smiles and takes his hands, and carefully sits upright. The tension written across his face, Victor winces and eases his legs over the side of the bed, thighs still clamped together.

“That’s it, Victor. Nice and slow,” he whispers, and helps Victor get to his feet.

“Shit!” Victor yelps, clamping a hand between his legs and screwing his eyes up. He hunches forwards, muscles tense and trembling, and that expression of utter desperation on his face makes Yuuri want to fuck him senseless. “I leaked again.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri says, rubbing Victor’s back. “When you’re ready, we’ll head to the bathroom, okay?”

Victor grimaces at him, but nods. “O-Okay.”

After a few seconds, Victor takes his slightly damp hand from between his legs and follows Yuuri into the bathroom. Yuuri shuts the door and leans against it, studying his husband with a smile on his face.

“Victor,” he says. “Let go.”

And even though he’s never pissed himself on command and even though he still looks embarrassed , Victor obeys instantly.

And Yuuri stares with wide eyes as Victor pisses himself, watching urine soak through his thong and cascade down his legs, pooling at his feet. Victor blushes deep red, but he gasps in relief and has to grasp the basin when his legs start to wobble.

When it finally ends, Victor gasps for breath and smiles awkwardly, standing in soaking lingerie in a puddle of his own piss. “Was that… good?”

Yuuri smiles, steps forwards (and not caring when his feet get wet), and kisses Victor hard.

“It was amazing.”

And he slips his hand into Victor’s underwear and jerks him off. And, to his amusement, his incredibly horny husband comes within twenty seconds.


End file.
